narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Barnes
Ben Barnes is a British actor best known for his role as Caspian X in the The Chronicles of Narnia (film series), as well as for his role as Dunstan of Stardust. He is 6 feet, 1 inches tall (1.85m). Biography Benjamin Thomas Barnes was born on August 20, 1981, in south London, England. His parents are Tricia and Thomas Barnes. He has a younger brother, Jack. His father is a psychiatrist, and his mother is a therapist. He was the member of national youth music theatre 1997-2003, and graduated with a degree in English and Drama from kingdom university in 2004. Career Ben Barnes was a singer in the boyband Hyrise, which was in the running to represent the United Kingdom in the Eurovision Song Contest 2004 with the song Leading me on. Before that, he wanted to play professional Tennis. Barnes began working in television in 2006. He later starred in Suzie Halewood's Bigga Than Ben, which was released in October 2008 in the United Kingdom. According to Barnes his pop career lasted "4 and a half minutes", and he hasn't spoke to any of the members since that last presentation. In February 2007, it was announced Barnes would play the role of Caspian in the film adaption of Prince Caspian. Adamson said "Caspian is a coming of age and, to some degree, a loss of innocence story, with Caspian starting out quite naïve, then craving revenge, and finally letting go of the vengeance." While many readers interpret Caspian as a child, a passage in the novel mentions his age to be near that of Peter's, so an older actor was sought to match William Moseley. In 2009, he starred as Dorian Gray in the film Dorian Gray, based in the Oscar Wilde novel. In January 2010, Barnes began filming Killing Bono, which is directed by Nick Hamm. Filming started at the beginning of January in the City of Lisburn. In 2011, Barnes shot "The Wedding"; after that he started shooting "The Words". In late 2011, he started shooting a new movie called "Overdrive" in south France. Besides these three movies, the British actor was cast as Thomas in "the Seventh Son", based on "The Spook's Apprentice", a book by Joseph Delaney. They will probably start shooting this movie in March 2012. Filmography 2006 *Doctors (TV series): As Craig Unwin *Split Decision (TV movie): As Chris Wilbur 2007 *Stardust: As young Dunstan Thorn 2008 *Bigga Than Ben: As Cobakka *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian: As Prince Caspian X *Easy Virtue: As John Whittaker 2009 *Dorian Gray: As Dorian Gray 2010 *Locked In: As Josh *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: As King Caspian X *Killing Bono: As Neil McCormick 2012 *The Words: As Young Man 2013 *The Big Wedding: As Alejandro *God Only Knows (Post-production): As Nick Tortano 2015 *Seventh Son (Post-production): As Tom Ward External Links *Ben Barnes at Wikipedia *Ben Barnes at the Internet Movie Database Gallery 383px-Ben barnes dorian gray.jpg|Ben Barnes in Dorian Gray. Dancing Lawn.jpg|Ben Barnes as Caspian X. Prince-Caspian-ben-barnes-2147367-414-315.jpg|Caspian. What-a-beauty-jpg-ben-barnes-20623327-313-431.jpg Ben-Barnes.jpg BenBarnes.jpg caspian.jpg index.jpeg 996182_1333920475398_full.png 72690981455676196kFQDPeWvc.jpg Ben-Barnes-ben-barnes-1551134-400-612.jpg Ben-ben-barnes-1759278-400-298.jpg ben-barnes.jpg benjamin-barnes-ben-barnes-4340049-2000-1272.jpg ben.jpeg 069.jpg|Ben Barnes in Japan de:Ben Barnes Category:Actors Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Disney movie)